


tradeoff

by seakicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, amagi rinne fuckers make some NOISE, but its dirty, perhaps, rinne comes on your face, seakicker be like ignores canon to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: despite initially thinking otherwise, luck was truly on rinne's side when he had rolled the dice this morning.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	tradeoff

**Author's Note:**

> rinne.................. amagi rinne...... somethin bout him makes me go crazy. maybe its the way he constantly looks like a crazy person in his cards? maybe its the sheer and utter chaos surrounding literally everything he does?
> 
> this fic was inspired by a comment left on one of my sylvain jose gautier/reader fanfics by luminessen in which they had written: "smth bout [rinne] gives me cockwarming vibes..." when i praised their amagi rinne icon, and thus, this fic was born! this fic contains just a little more than cockwarming, but it all melts back down to such at the end. this fic isnt very long, but i'm sure it wont be the last time i write for rinne, so just take it as a bit of an appetizer i guess?
> 
> also i would like to offer my most formal of apologies to niki for making rinne fuck you in niki's own apartment while he's gone. sorry king, i promise they cleaned up afterwards

When Rinne had woken up this morning, he had, as he tends to do, decided to leave the fate of his day up to Lady Luck. If the dice landed on even, he would head out and find a way to entertain himself for the day until nightfall, and if it landed on odd, he would stay in and find some way to occupy himself within Niki’s apartment while the latter was out for the day. 

Now, originally, Rinne had groaned and rolled his eyes when the two die landed to add up to a total of seven; an odd number, meaning that he had to find some way to keep himself occupied for the next ten hours or so before bedtime. He had hoped to go out and make himself a little money, perhaps even just a few hundred yen from the cheap pachinko machines, but if fate wanted him to stay inside that day, then stay inside he shall. 

However, Lady Luck _was_ on his side, though it took a surprise visit from you for him to see that. 

It doesn’t matter how, it doesn’t matter why, and it doesn’t matter when, but at some point, for reasons unbeknownst to either of you, you were on your knees before him as he sat on the edge of his bed, one hand threaded tight through your hair as the other tangles itself in his sheets. It’s not like you came here with the sole intention of sucking Amagi Rinne off, but, hey — if fate wanted you here like this, who is he to go against fate?

“And here I was, thinking that today was gonna be boring as _hell_ ,” Rinne marvels, letting out a harsh laugh that melts into a grunt when you slide your tongue over the head of his cock. “I was pissed that the dice told me to stay inside all day, but I guess it wasn’t such a bad thing after all, huh, babe?” He can deal with losing out on a few hundred yen’s winnings from pachinko if it means he gets to have you here like this, posed on your knees with the head of his cock resting on your tongue. 

You wrap one of your hands tight around his cock before slapping the head of his cock against your tongue lightly, and Rinne laughs under his breath at the sight. You just look so _good_ for him on your knees like this. He didn’t think he’d ever see his darling little producer like this, taking his cock so _eagerly_ in her mouth, but, as always, life is just full of surprises, isn’t it?

Rinne tugs hard on your hair when you press a kiss to the head of his dick softly, precum smearing across your upper lip in the process. You can’t help but whimper at the sting that burns through your scalp, and Rinne only chuckles sadistically above you. 

“Cute as hell,” he says simply, groaning when you take the head of his cock back into your mouth, sucking on it gently. “Makes me wanna rough you up even more just to hear you whine like that.” 

He does just that — Rinne pulls all of your hair into a makeshift ponytail in his hand and tugs harshly, causing you to pull back off his cock and whine sharply, wincing at the feeling. 

“Asshole,” you whimper, but the word is anything but intimidating and biting, watered down by the pain in your voice. 

He laughs again and releases your hair from his grip, instead pressing his palm flat against the back of your head and pushing you back onto his cock. “Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t mean to hurt you.” His apology means absolutely nothing, though, because _clearly_ he did. Rinne had just wanted to play with you and test you a little — and if that pursuit of results just for the sake of seeing what would happen doesn’t just about sum him up some days, you’re not sure what will. It’s simply the thrill of hearing you whimper out in pain that drives him to pull on your hair like a leash. 

Rinne lets you get back to work, and you waste no time in kissing down the side of his cock all the way down to the base, smooching noisily along a prominent vein running down his cock. Rinne swears harshly under his breath as you continue to work your lips down the side of his cock, and when you look up at him from beneath your eyelashes, he just about comes onto your face right then and there. 

“C’mon, _suck me,_ babe,” he groans, and part of you wants to tease him to get back at him for the way he pulled on your hair, but another part of you just wants to feel him deep down your throat as you gag on his cock. 

Perhaps unexpectedly, that other part of you wins. Tentatively, you take him into your mouth, taking him about halfway and wrapping your hand firmer around the rest of his cock. Rinne throws his head back as you begin to bob your head along his length, moaning as you move your lips back and forth on his cock. Rinne’s hand holds on tight to the back of your head, slowly pushing you further onto him, and you squeeze your eyes shut and focus on pulling air in through your nose. 

Rinne grunts a quiet praise under his breath with a wide smirk on his face, and though you can’t see it, you would never expect to see anything _but_ such an expression, especially given your current acts. You really shouldn’t be as wet as you are just from sucking him off, but, then again, you shouldn’t even be sucking him off in the _first_ place, so you can’t really judge the way your body’s responding to him. 

“Let me come on your face,” he grunts, and just the thought of him shooting his load onto your face makes you shiver. You pull off his cock and sit back on your heels, retracting your hand away from his cock, and you open your mouth obediently as he takes his dick in his hand and strokes himself to orgasm. “Wanna stain that cute face with my cum.”

That’s a request you’re more than willing to heed, and you make quick work of pulling as much of your hair away from your face as you can — lest you want to spend hours trying to wash his cum out of your hair.

Rinne pumps himself right before you, and the view would be downright pornographic if it weren’t for that _obnoxiously_ broad smirk on his face that borders on mocking. He is _such_ an _ass._

With a quick stroke of his hand, Rinne’s coming, and you close your eyes as he shoots his load all over your face with a deep groan of your name. You catch some of it on your tongue, but the vast majority of it splatters across your cheeks and your lips in hot white ropes. Rinne’s mouth hangs open in a wide smirk, tongue peeking out over his bottom lip in that absolutely _annoying_ way he tends to during lives. 

His chest heaves with pants as he looks down at your position on the floor, and his dick twitches in his hand as he drinks in the sight of his cum splattered all across your face. You wipe across your cheeks with the back of your arm as you work at catching your breath. 

“Get up here,” Rinne pants, gesturing to the bed with a turn of his head, and you’re already scrambling to your feet. You _really_ shouldn’t be accepting Rinne’s invitation to fuck you because who _knows_ if this, or if _any_ of this, is allowed between an idol and his producer, but the aching between your thighs is more than enough to overpower logical and rational thought. 

And, besides, you figure you already passed the point of no-return the moment you stepped into his room. 

You grab a tissue off of his nightstand and wipe as much of the cum off of your forearm and face as you can before you slide into bed with him. You’re expecting him to jump you and pound himself into you, naturally, but all he does is pull you down onto the bed with him and lie there with you like that.

“ _Amagi-kun,”_ you whisper, and perhaps it’s more of a plea. He doesn’t even take any of your clothes off, leaving you in your disheveled skirt and top as he pulls you back to his chest with a tight grip around your waist. 

“Gimme a minute to rest like this,” he mumbles against your hair, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. “Then I’ll fuck you however you want.” 

He doesn’t need a moment to rest at all; he’s doing this just to make you desperate. It’s clear that he doesn’t want you to get relief just yet when he shoves a knee between your thighs when you try and rub them together to feel just a tiny bit of friction. He presses his knee against your panties, and he can _feel_ how soaked you are against his leg and it has him getting hard all over again. 

“You’re so warm,” he groans with a lazy grin, and one of his hands leaves your waist to slip between your legs. His hand slides down one of your thighs and you shiver— his hands are surprisingly cold. “Spread ‘em a little.” 

You do exactly as he asks, praying that he’ll at least _touch_ you if he won’t fuck you just yet. Rinne pulls your panties to the side and you shiver when you feel him prod a finger at your clit. “So fuckin’ wet, shit, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

“Then do it already,” you breathe as he just barely slides one of his fingers inside of you. 

“And miss out on teasing you like this? Yeah right,” he says with an airy laugh, and you wish you could punch that stupid smile right off his face. “How about this?”

There’s a bit of rustling behind you and you can only assume it’s Rinne shifting your skirt a little. His hips slide forward and he’s prodding the tip of his half-hard cock against your pussy and only then do you realize how _desperate_ you are for him. He’s still soft from coming down from his prior orgasm, but your whiny reactions and the realization of just how soaked you are for him as Rinne hardening again frighteningly fast. 

“God, yes,” you whine as he brushes the tip of his cock against your entrance, arching your hips back against him in an attempt to get him to just sink it all the way inside already. He obliges, sliding himself into you slowly with a hand around the base of his cock, and you’re gasping shakily as he pushes himself all the way in. 

But, that’s all he does — he doesn’t move, he doesn’t thrust, he doesn’t even wiggle his hips against yours. He sinks himself inside of you and then he’s completely still, opting instead to wrap both his arms around your torso and bury his face in your hair. 

“You’re so warm,” he praises with a groan, and you’re left to try and collect your wits as frustration clouds your judgement. “This is nice, ain’t it? Just you and me like this?”

You whimper as Rinne continues to tease you, and you can _feel_ him getting bigger and harder inside of you but he still doesn’t move, and all of it is driving you wild. Rinne’s filling you so good but he just _won’t_ start moving as he continues to pretend that he’s just taking a bit of a break before he fucks you right into his mattress. 

One of Rinne’s hand squeezes lazily at one of your breasts from over your shirt, and you’re whimpering when he rubs his palm over your nipple. Even through your shirt and your bra, you can feel it, body impossibly sensitive thanks to your desperation. 

Rinne’s back to full hardness inside of you, and your breaths are shaky as your body tightens up around him; he’s completely hard and completely ready but he’s _still not fucking you._ You feel like you’re on the verge of going crazy, and his tight grip on your body paired with your position make it hard to wiggle your own hips if he won’t move his. Rinne’s hips are completely flat against your ass with every last inch of his cock pressed inside of you as he continues to snuggle you, and you begin to worry that if you don’t get relief for the burning in your core soon you really _will_ go crazy. 

You’re completely soaked around him and you’re _impossibly_ tight and hot around his cock, and with every second he spends inside of you, the desire to start moving gets stronger and stronger — but Rinne still doesn’t move because he’s both in love with how _fun_ it is to tease you and he’s curious to see if you’ll start begging. 

Needless to say, you do.

“Please move,” you whine, hips shivering against his body as you tighten up around him further. 

“But I’m enjoyin’ how warm you are,” Rinne counters, but he gives one shallow thrust just to hear the way you gasp. You nearly melt right there beneath him at the gesture, though it’s anything but merciful, because mercy is the last thing you’re expecting from Rinne. “Besides, I’m still recoverin’ from the way you sucked my dick.” 

And you roll your eyes because he’s _not,_ he has plenty of energy and stamina left. He’s just doing this to be an asshole — which you probably should have expected. 

“But I need it,” you protest. “I need you to fuck me already.” 

“What a filthy mouth,” he chirps. “You want my dick that bad?”

You whine. How much more does he want you to beg? How many times does he need you to say it? 

“Yes, I need it,” you cry, and you must have done something right, because just like that, Rinne’s flipping you over onto your stomach, rising to his knees, and pulling your hips up to meet his pelvis. 

“Grab onto something, got it? I’m gonna take you for a _ride,”_ Rinne teases, and you’re nearly sobbing with relief when he starts to hammer himself into you. His thrusts are deep and rough and full of vigor, fucking into you with a clumsy fervor that’s oh-so-pleasing. Your hands grab desperately at the sheets as he pounds into your pussy, his thighs slapping against your ass with each brutal thrust. 

Rinne’s voice is poisonously teasing as he continues to hammer into you. “Gotta fuck you nice and quick before Niki gets back home here in about an hour, so come for me already, got it?” Given how desperate you were, it doesn’t take long for you to come for him, and perhaps to reward you for all your patience, Rinne keeps on thrusting into you to push you towards coming for him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> im excited to write more for rinne tbh...... he and kohaku are the only characters i actually care about from enstars!!/music so ill be sure to show him lots of love <3 *thinks long and hard about a rinne/reader mating press sex position fic*
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!
> 
> dont forget to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! add me on discord: forsake not thy faith#9182


End file.
